christianmetalfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Path to Glory
right|300px|thumb|O trabalho de arte na capa do álbum influenciou (ou foi influenciado por) muitas bandas de rock progressivo como [[Yes (banda)|Yes e Genesis.]]Path to Glory foi um álbum gravado pela banda punk novaiorquina Ramones que seria lançado em 1979 como complemento a Road to Ruin, lançado no ano anterior. Composto exclusivamente por músicas gospel escritas pelo baterista Tommy Ramone, que havia deixado a banda para seguir a carreira de pastor, o álbum nunca chegou às lojas porque na época os Ramones ainda posavam de maus -- pose que abandonariam logo em seguida com o lançamento de End of the Century, em 1980. Lista de músicas # I Just Want to Have Something to Do When I'm Not Praying # I Wanted Salvation # Come Close to Jesus # I Don't Want to Have Sex with You # Crosses & Hymns # I'm Against Abortion # I Wanna Be Saved # Go Natal # Don't Question Anything # Jesus Is The One # Good Heart # It's a Long Way Back from the Sin História Logo após a gravação de Rocket to Russia, em 1977, Tommy Ramone alcançou o Nirvana -- não a banda, mas o estado de espírito -- e começou a escrever canções de evangelização. Entre outubro e dezembro daquele ano ele escreveu mais de nove mil cerca de 42 músicas e partiu pelo mundo louvando o Senhor. As canções, no entanto, ficaram como propriedade da banda que, como sempre, estava chapada demais para perceber o que estava fazendo. Logo após o lançamento de Road to Ruin, quando os Ramones desfrutavam da fama e fortuna obtidas, uma forte crise que abalou os depósitos de criatividade no Oriente Médio fez com que artistas e enganadores em geral tivessem grande dificuldade em produzir novas obras. Assim, a banda resolveu lançar mão das canções compostas por seu ex-baterista, escolhendo as menos piores melhores e rearranjando-as como uma continuação do álbum anterior. Em março de 1979, no entanto, quando Path to Glory estava pronto para ser lançado, Billy Idol, presidente da Associação de Roqueiros da Pesada, da qual o Ramones fazia parte, entregou à banda uma notificação de que estariam oficialmente desligados da organização caso o álbum fosse lançado, já que o Diabo é o pai do roque. Temendo ser considerados traidores do movimento punk, os músicos rapidamente abandonaram os planos e resolveram lançar It's Alive, a gravação de um show que haviam feito dois anos antes numa parada gay na Inglaterra. No entanto, algumas canções resistiram ao tempo e foram regravadas por outras bandas. I Don't Want to Have Sex with You, por exemplo, foi regravada pelo Nirvana -- não o estado de espírito, mas a banda -- e, após algumas alterações na letra e na melodia, recebeu o nome de Rape Me. O álbum hoje Path to Glory não pode ser encontrado em lojas, já que nunca chegou a ser lançado, mas as canções gravadas podem ser obtidas na internet como qualquer outra. No entanto, não diga quem te deu a dica, pois a Desciclopédia já enfrenta processos demais para ter que lidar também com a acusação de incentivo à pirataria. Veja também * Injustice For Me... * Back in White * Reconstroyer * First Father of a First Father * Normal Nights categoria:Álbuns que nunca foram gravados categoria:Artigos auto-contraditórios